Still a Child
by The Willow Maiden
Summary: Daria is a lonely squid in a lonely world, but how can someones world change so much in so little time?


Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it's not mine

* * *

><p>The plans for Hogwarts were coming along brilliantly. Rowena and Helga had planed all the classrooms and the way the hallways and corridors would work. They hadn't worked out how to do the stairs yet, but they were getting there. Godric and Salazar had been given the job of the school grounds. None of the friends thought that keeping children inside day in day out was a good idea.<p>

The only real problem was defense. Wards were the obvious solution, but could wards alone stand up against all rare and powerful magic? Salazar certainly didn't think so. So when Godric had one of his crazy ideas about a monster in the lake, Salazar had to investigate.

Rowena, never one for Godric's delusions, assumed he had seen one of the merfolk, so Salazar decided to start there. After a long conversation with the king of the merpeople, he decided to go for a swim. What he found may just have changed everything.

* * *

><p>Daria loved her home, but she had been concerned as of late about just how safe she was. Daria was a Giant Squid. A creature so rare, that if anyone found out about her existence before she was fully-grown… She didn't want to think about it. The amazing thing about Daria, was how intelligent and mature she was. She knew as much about the lake as the merfolk did, and a lot about land folk too.<p>

That meant she knew how much it meant to stay hidden until she could protect herself. Thinking back, she would realize how much this swayed her decision. Her decision to help the magic ones. What she didn't realize, was that maybe, her biggest threat was down in the water with her. That maybe, she still had reason to hide.

Daria was drifting along, deep in thought, when she suddenly found herself at the end of several spears. Panicking, she frantically tried to knock them away, but it was no use. Cursing her stupidity, she allowed herself to be led away.

The merfolk, who had never had the courage to attack her before, must have discovered her weakness when she made the deal with the magic ones. What else could have changed their minds? When she arrived at the main city, she was taken directly to the King.

"Soldiers, drop your spears immediately!" Wait… what? Daria looked around in confusion as the spears were dropped. As if reading her mind, the King addressed her directly.

"My dear child, I do hope my hopeless-" here he shot a glare at the cowering guards, "-guards have not hurt you. You must be wondering why you are here."

"They didn't hurt me your Majesty, but yes, why am I here?"

"I'm glad they didn't hurt you, I asked them to fetch you, not escort you as prisoner. You are here because of an interesting conversation I had with the young Lord Slytherin. He came to me asking if there were any 'monsters' in the lake. Now, I told him that there were none that I know of, but you can see the predicament that little fib has put me in I'm sure."

Daria was confused. What monster did he know of? Then it hit her, and it hit hard.

"You believe me to be a monster?" She cried, "I am no monster! I just want to live my life in peace!" She then added after a moment's thought, "If you told him so, the how did he find me?" The king smirked.

"I told him I knew of none, however, I also told him about several odd happenings of late. Things that no merperson has ever seen before. I hinted that maybe some things have become… restless."

"You liar! You wanted him to find me, to kill me! Why are you so cruel?"

"Because one, I knew he would not kill such a valuable asset to his school. He is Salazar Slytherin after all, and two, because I want something. Something only you can give."

"What makes you think I'll give you anything?"

"Because if you don't, I'll tell the 'magic ones' that you have become unstable from stress and must be gotten rid of. Now hear me out. There are few children in my realm, and they are lonely and sick of each other. What I want, is nothing big, I just had to be sure you would deliver. I need you to become a friend of these younglings. I know you are young yourself, and that should help you, but be certain of this; your life depends on your ability to befriend them."

Daria stared in disbelief. She was so lonely that she would have definitely become friends with the mer-children had she been asked nicely but this?

"Your Majesty, I would love to befriend the other younglings, but why must you threaten me so? If you had just asked… Surely you must know how much I long for company. Please, I accept your terms. Will I now meet my new friends?"

The King thought for a moment, that turned into a while, that turned into a long while. Finally coming to a conclusion he spoke.

"I am a fool. My child, a ask… no beg, that you forgive me. I could not see beyond the needs of my people. Here, I shall introduce the younglings myself, and you shall not fear of my threats, for they are null and void. Please, follow me."

He smiled, and Daria smiled too. The young squid had a large heart, and completely understood they king's need to protect for those he cared about. However, now he had someone to help him. He would not ever have need to worry about his younger subjects again. Daria swum excitedly after him, and soon found herself in the company of seven young mermaids. They were extremely beautiful, and for a moment, Daria wanted desperately to be like them. But when the first girl swum forward and introduced herself, all jealously vanished. Daria smiled hesitantly, and as the King backed away, her realised something. For all her maturity, Daria was, still a child.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think. I know it's a little out here, but...<br>-Willow


End file.
